von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Robert Thomas Wilson
Sir Robert Thomas Wilson. Wilson (Sir Robert Thomas), ein ausgezeichneter brittischer Officier, der Befreier Lavalete's, ist brittischer Generalmajor und Ritter des österreichischen Maria Theresia-, des portugiesischen Thurm- und Schwert- und des russischen St. Georgs-Ordens. Den erstern erhielt er für sein tapferes Verhalten in dem Treffen zu Villers en Couché bei Cambray d. 23. April 1794. In der folge ging er mit Abercrombie nach Aegypten. Er gab über diesen Feldzug einen merkwürdigen Bericht heraus, der den unter Buonaparte's Einfluß geschriebenen Bericht des Generals Regnier theils widerlegte, theils ergänzte. Man erfuhr aus Wilson's Schrift, daß Buonaparte in Jaffa seine pestkranken Soldaten habe vergiften und die türkischen gefangenen niederschießen lassen. Beides wurde durch spätere Zeugnisse in der Hauptsache bestätigt, und der historische Werth des Wilsonischen Tagebuchs ist jetzt eben so anerkannt, als dessen militärischer Gehalt. - Siehe dessen englische Uebersetzung der Schrift von Regnier über den Feldzug 1801 in Aegypten (1802), und seinen Historical Account of the British Expedition to Egypt, with some important Facts relative to Gen. Buonaparte, 4. 1802. Diese Schrift ist auch ins Deutsch übersetzt und der Verf. gab 1803 einen Auszug aus jenem Werke heraus. Als der Krieg auf der Halbinsel ausbrach, vollzog Wilson die ihm übertragene Organisation der portugiesischen Truppen so schnell und mit solcher Geschicklichkeit, daß der französische Feldherr glaubte, er habe alte brittische Krieger in portugiesischen Uniformen vor sich. Darauf bewies Wilson in dem russischen Kriege nicht weniger Muth und Geschicklichkeit. Er befand sich in Kutusoff's Hauptquartiere, als Lauriston wegen eines Waffenstillstandes unterhandelte; und man glaubt, daß Kutusoff bei dieser Gelegenheit dem brittischen General sein Vertrauen geschenkt und auf dessen Rath gehört habe. nach des brittischen Gesandten im Gefolge Alexanders, Lord Cathcart's, Zeugniß hatte er an jedem bedeutenden Treffen in dem russischen und darauf in dem deutschen Feldzuge mit Ruhm Theil genommen, so daß er sich die Achtung der Officiere von allen Armeen erwarb, und Alexander ihm im Angesicht des Bundesheeres den St. Georgsorden umhängen ließ. Der österreichische Kaiser ertheilte ihm das Großkreuz des Maria Theresienordens und der König von Preußen den rothen Adlerorden. Vorzüglich leistete er in der Schlacht bei Leipzig durch seine geschickte Aufstellung der österreichischen Cavallerie ausgezeichnete Dienste. Als ihn darauf seine Regierung nach Italien sandte, gab ihm der Kaiser Alexander, als ein Zeichen seiner persönlichen Achtung, den St. Annenorden erster Klasse. Auch in Italien erwarb er sich durch den unermüdeten Eifer, mit welchem er seine Talente anwandte, den Beifall der fremden Heere; nur seine eigene Regierung gab ihm kein Zeichen der gerechten Anerkennung seiner Verdienste. Er hatte durch freimüthigen Tadel beleidigt, und da er sich mit Wärme für die Heiligkeit der Volksrechte erklärte, welche er von der brittischen Regierung gekränkt glaubte, und überdies von der seltenen Eigenschaften Buonaparte's, als dieser Gestürzt war, mit Bewunderung sprach, so machte er eine starke Partei in England sich zu Feinden. Vorzüglich fand man seine Zweifel an der Untrüglichkeit des Grundsatzes der Legitimität anstößig. Noch größeres Aufsehen erregte seine großmüthige Mitwirkung zu Lavalette's Entführung aus Paris und Frankreich im Dec. 1815. Diesen schon zum Tode verurtheilten Staatsgefangenen hatte seine Frau aus dem Gefängnisse befreit, worauf er sich den Engländern Bruce, Capitain Hutchinson und General Wilson anvertraute, die, statt den Unglücklichen zu verrathen, vielmehr seine Flucht beförderten, indem Wilson selbst in seinem Wagen ihn in der Verkleidung eines brittischen Stabsofficiers über die Gränze brachte. Durch aufgefangene Briefe wurde das Geheimniß entdeckt, und Wilson nebst seinen Freunden, mit Einwilligung des Herzogs von Wellington und des englischen Gesandten, in das Gefängniß la Force gebracht. Zugleich entdeckte die Pariser Polizei, daß Wilson sich bittere Aeußerungen über das Haus Bourbon in Briefen an seine Freunde in England erlaubt habe. Der Prozeß der drei Engländer vor dem Assisengerichte in Paris, wo das öffentliche Verfahren vom 21. bis 24. April 1816 die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit beschäftigte, ward, ungeachtet der männlichen Vertheidigung der Britten, nach französischen Gesetzen so entschieden, daß sie zu dreimonatlichem Gefängniß verurtheilt wurden, während ganz Europa ihrer großmüthigen Menschenliebe Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren ließ. Der Prinz Regent mißbilligte Wilsons Handlung, in wie fern er allerdings seine Stand als britt. Officier durch die bei der Entführung angewandte List und Verkleidung aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Alle diese Verhältnisse mußten die natürliche Reizbarkeit des Sir Robert Wilson erhöhen, und sein an sich schon aufgeregtes Gemüth noch mehr erbittern. In dieser Stimmung hat er mehreres geschrieben, was eine strenge Prüfung nicht aushält. Am meisten ist dies der Fall mit der von ihm, nach seiner Rückkehr aus Frankreich, ohne seinen Namen herausgegebenen Schrift: A Sketch of the Military and Political Povver of Russia in the Year 1817, Lond. 1817 8. 223 Seiten, welche durch ihre kühnen Behauptungen und gewagten Urtheile allgemeines Aufsehen erregt hat. Als Theilnehmer an den wichtigen Kriegs- und Staatsbegebenheiten ist sein Zeugniß wie sein Urtheil von großer Bedeutung; nur ist daß Ganze zu flüchtig, ohne Ordnung und Klarheit hingeworfen. Uebrigens darf man diese Schrift nicht als eine statistische Abhandlung ansehen. Der Verf. beginnt mit Betrachtungen über die Geschichte des Kriegswesens und der Kriegspolitik in Rußland; er zeigt, was die letztere bereits hervorgebracht, wie sie ihre Zwecke erreicht, und warum sie zu verschiedenen Zeiten nicht mehr habe thun können? Er macht auf das militärische Uebergewicht Rußlands in Europa aufmerksam, und rügt mehrere polit. Mißgriffe der britt. Regierung u. s. w. Insbesondere bemerkt er, durch welche Fehler Napoleon (und Junot) den ganzen Erfolg seines Krieges mit Rußland vereitelte, so wie die Fehler, welche die russischen Heerführer begingen. Auch über die Kriegsereignisse in Deutschland gibt er viele Aufschlüsse, noch bedeutendere über die entscheidenden Augenblicke in dem Gange des Kriegs in Frankreich; doch haben mehrere seiner Behauptungen starken Widerspruch gefunden. Wir verweisen deßhalb auf die Anmerkungen zu Wilsons Schrift in den europäischen Annalen 1818, so wie auf die Beurtheilung der Schrift im Edinb. Review Nov. 1817, welche manches enthält, was Beherzigung verdient, über den letzten Frieden mit Frankreich und über die gegenwärtige Stimmung der Völker. Indeß bleibt allemal wichtig, was der Verf. über die außerordentlichen Fortschritte der innern Verwaltung des russischen Kriegswesens seit dem tilsiter Frieden, und über den vortrefflichen Zustand des russischen Heers, im J. 1815, als Kenner und Augenzeuge bemerkt. Er erklärt sich lebhaft für Ney, dem die Capitulation von Paris hätte Schutz gewähren sollen. Dann zeigt er das Uebergewicht der politischen und militärischen Stellung Rußlands in Europa und Asien seit 1815, so wie dessen um sich greifenden Einfluß auf den Welthandel im Westen von Nordamerika. Endlich beurtheilt er die Stellung der übrigen Mächte, Frankreichs, Oesterreichs, der Pforte und Englands. Nur sind manche seiner Behauptungen vielmehr unbestimmte Annahmen, als gründliche Entwickelung aus erwiesenen Thatsachen. Außer den schon genannten Schriften von Sir Robert Wilson sind noch von ihm aufzuführen: An Inquiry into the Present State of the Military Force of the British Empire, 1804, und Account of the Campaigns in Poland in 1806 und 7, with Remarks on the Character and Composition of the Russian Army. 4. 1811. K. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Wir haben jetzt Nachricht von der Schlacht bey Moshaisk, und wissen nun, was wir von den Berichten unsers militärischen Agenten in Rußland, Herrn Wilson, zu halten haben, der lauter Siege der Russen ankündigte. Was werden, bemerkt hierbey der Staatsmann, nun die Einwohner von Moskau denken, wenn nach allen den Siegen, die man dort feyerte, Napoleon sich naht. Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Wilson Wilson